Angelica Pickles Drowns Engie Benjy and Gets Grounded BIG TIME!!!!
Angelica: "I'm going to drown Engie Benjy in the very deep water by walking him on the planks!" (Angelica pushes Engie Benjy off the plank) Angelica: "Ha! (x15) Engie Benjy can't swim! He's going to drown any second!" (Engie Benjy sinks into the water) (At home) Drew Pickles: "Angelica, how dare you drown Engie Benjy in the water! That's it! You are grounded (10x) big time. This means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom, no Cynthia dolls of any kind, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Ni Hao Ki-Lan, no Team Umizoomi, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Winx Club, no Along Came a Spider, no Team America, no Zack and Quack, no Brickleberry, and many more." Charlotte Pickles: “You will be forced to watch Brum, Fireman Sam, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Thomas and Friends, The Wiggles, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Boohbah, Kipper, Barney, In the Night Garden, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, PJ Masks, Woolly and Tig, The Animal Shelf, Bob the Builder, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, Pingu, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, Get Squiggling, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Angelina Ballerina, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Mister Maker, Bananas in Pyjamas, Tweenies, Tractor Tom, The Sooty Show, Sooty and Co, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Sooty Heights, Sooty, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Sesame Street, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Woody Woodpecker, The Amazing World of Gumball, Scooby Doo, MGM cartoons, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphonies, Disney Theatrical Cartoons, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Total Drama, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, The Powerpuff Girls, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Desperate Housewives, Law and Order, Friends, Keeping Up Appearances, Only Fools and Horses, Miranda, Have I Got News For You, EastEnders, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Stars in Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Afterlife, Footballers Wives, At Home with the Braithwaites, Where the Heart Is, Bertie and Elizabeth, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Family Fortunes, The Price is Right, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland, Postman Pat: The Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Dumbo, Bambi, Lady and the Tramp, Wreck-It-Ralph, Despicable Me Trilogy, Turbo, The Smurfs Trilogy, Planes, Toy Story Trilogy, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2, Harry Potter Film Saga, and more not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!” Drew Pickles: “I agree with your mother. Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for life!” (cut to Angelica and the TV) Angelica: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch TV shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Can my life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: